Fight! Fight! Bouken! Jibun wo Shinjiru!
by Syn'ri
Summary: Hinata witnesses a murder committed by two of Akatsuki's most vicious gang members. She thinks she is off the hook until the police tell her she and her family must run. Now, she is stuck in a High school full of rough housers and criminals!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am going to pay my way through college, but unfortunately it is not going to be by the Naruto fortune because what do I own in that fortune. I plan to own 1/450,000,000 percent, but nothing is final, so yeah, I own nothing basically.

**AN: **The summary may be crappy because I don't really have a plot for this story. It is just a through up of my many ideas.

000000

BRINNNNNG!

Hinata stood up on her ordinary feet as she stretched her ordinary body to walk out the ordinary classroom in her ordinary life.

Ordinary Hyuuga Hinata walked right out of the school not saying anything to anyone as she made her destination home. Her life was boring, and nothing she did ever really had any meaning. She woke up every morning, and she'd get ready every morning to go to the prestigious Sarutobi High.

She made the top grades in her year, yet she couldn't seem to make one friend at the damned school. She was sixteen, yet she was still incredibly shy which meant she couldn't be friends with anyone who didn't make initiative to be her friend.

Of course, no one cared enough about the brainiac to try going and talking with her long enough to get a word out of her. There had been some who had said hello briefly, but once she just blushed and said nothing, they would call her a weirdo and walk off.

Maybe being called a weirdo, having the top grades, and being rich was not ordinary to some, but it was ordinary to her. It was all she had ever known, and she feared it was all she'd ever know.

Hinata sighed as she trudged up to the gate at her house. When had she become so morbid and depressed? She already knew the answer though. It was when she started high school that she lost hope for ever doing anything remotely interesting in her life.

All she'd ever be was the rich kid with high enough grades to get in the best school in Japan, but not enough wits or guts to even make one friend in her whole life as a teenager. How lame was that?

She made her way to her room as she ignored her sister's pleas for attention and flopped on her bed with her bouncing off her stomach a few times before she grabbed her diary. It was a very lame diary, and the only almost interesting thing she had in there was about when she was briefly popular when she first entered secondary school.

It was about an incident at Usada Miki's house in which they were having a party and were playing a teenage game. She and this boy named Urahara Daisuke were picked to kiss, and of course she blushed and he blushed. She had heard he had a small crush on her, and she believed it since he was all too eager to get on his knees as he puckered his lips out, but she knew from the start she wasn't going to kiss him.

It wasn't because of the way he looked because he was very handsome, and it wasn't his smell because he also smelled very nice like the finest cologne. She just wasn't ready to kiss boys at that age, and she had a notion that your first kiss shouldn't be given away so feverously, so she kindly declined and this left everyone quiet and Daisuke was blushing from embarrassment.

Though, what Hinata didn't know was that the next words out of his mouth would seal the deal with her high school career at Sarutobi. He nonchalantly said something that had little to no malice that made her the way she was now.

He had said none too meanly that he didn't want to kiss a quiet weirdo anyway. It had stung Hinata a little, but that night when she left the party, she thought little on it because she knew Daisuke was just saying that out of spite for her unintentionally hurting his feelings.

She thought that was that, but on Monday when she came back to school to sit with her friends Miki, Itou Emi, Saitou Hisa, and Kobayashi Akina, they had very rudely replied that they didn't hang out with weirdoes. That had really hurt Hinata since she had known them since primary school, and they had always said they'd always be friends, but that was a lie since they shunned her more than the other kids did.

She cried that night and a couple of nights after that before she just closed herself from the high school world. Refusing to befriend anyone even if they tried to approach her because she never trusted anyone to truly be her friend.

From then on, Daisuke and Miki had become the schools favorite couple with her other friends becoming as popular as Daisuke. She still caught him staring sometimes, but now he just watched from the inside and pulled the strings to Hinata's high school career.

Hinata closed her diary as she sighed since that was the last interesting thing she had written and that was when she was thirteen. Daisuke and Miki were still together, but they could careless about tormenting her as she seemed to just fade into the other crowd of faces.

By the time she was fourteen, she had forgotten her promise to befriend no one and she was ready to make friends again, but her already initial shyness had tripled, so she seemed to sabotage her own high school career as Daisuke moved on with his life.

Even when new students had come to the school, she would try to approach them, but when finally getting their attention, she would squeak, blush, and then faint. Not necessarily in that order since she was once told she had squeaked **after **she had fainted.

What a boring, so ordinary life.

0000000

_In a Bar Not to Far Away_

The music in the bar was loud as it crowded the senses of every drunk and non-drunk patron in there. It made it very easy for two shadowed men to walk through the club, and all the way to the back without anyone noticing or detecting them. Not even the under cover police staking out the place could detect them.

The two walked confidently to the back as the taller one kept a grin on his face, and the shorter held the face of impassiveness. They had a...business meeting as you could call it, so they both dressed in nice fine suits with nice polished shoes.

The heels of their nice dress shoes clacked against the floor as the ever loud music began to become non-existent the further they made their selves from the bar just a few steps away. They walked in silence as they came to a back door guarded by two guards.

The guards looked at them suspiciously, and they seemed ready to attack until the short one whispered a word that made both the guards run cold as they both went wide eyed as they stared at the smirking and impassive men.

It was simple word, and the word itself wasn't what scared people, but the mere power of the word made many shiver even if they didn't particularly know what the name represented.

The name itself represented power for their organization that many called a gang because of the none to savory things they did. A gang that had become feared and hated all over Japan.

Nevertheless, the guards moved swiftly out of their way as the two walked pass them quietly to walk in to see a ugly, chubby, short man who was behind a desk too large for him, and he seemed to be smoking a cigar and chuckling like a little piglet.

He was currently touching and feeling on a young girl who they could tell was under age, but she dressed inappropriate enough that they could tell she was a prostitute who was currently with a client.

He was grinning, and the girl was grinning also as she sat on his short lap, but you could tell she wasn't enjoying herself at all as his fat chubby hands ran up her thigh to place itself at the tip of her strapped top as it made to move the clothing from view.

The shorter man of the two glared as he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. The chubby man came to attention and saw who was before him, and he looked towards his guards expectantly as he held on to his prize.

They knew he wanted to have his fun, but they gave him a frightened look and a few signs to warn him not to mess with those guys, so he pushed the girl forcibly off of him and dismissed her as he slapped her butt as she walked out.

The shorter man glared even harder as the girl walked past him and blushed shyly. He sneered at her as she hurried by. It was a business setting, and if the man wasn't their client, him and his partner both knew that the man would already be dead.

The man behind the desk seemed to scowl as he placed his chubby little legs atop his desk as he smoked on a fat cigar between his huge powdered black lips.

The two men looked on in disgust as the man smiled evilly to surprisingly show perfectly white teeth. Dentures instantly came to their minds.

"Now gentlemen, what the hell do you think your doing here interrupting my fun time? I should have both of you killed on the spot," The man said as if he had some kind of control over them. He probably actually thought he did too since the guy was an ambassador.

"Well Tanaka-san, I believe you were the one who asked for our presence so that we may...dispose of a recent problem of yours," the shorter man said as Tanaka's eyes widened to look them over. He didn't see what was so tough about them. Maybe it was all talk.

"Ah, so your...," The man couldn't finish as the taller one of the two instantly held a blade to his throat in a flash that everyone just barely saw.

Tanaka began shivering as he proceeded to piss his pants as he made small whimpering sounds.

"It would be best if you did not utter our names, Tanaka-_san,_" The man mocked as he smiled to show razor sharp teeth.

Let's just say, the meeting went smoothly after that.

000000

Hinata gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat as she threw her legs over the bed. She didn't know what was wrong, but she found herself shivering in her cold and dampened lavender bedspread.

She hesitantly looked at the clock and saw she had two hours before school, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. She mentally cursed her bad luck as she felt her body groggily lift to its feet.

She had been having that dream for a month, and it was always the same over and over again. She found herself waking up earlier and earlier.

These days, she never really had to worry about being late for school.

She tiredly proceeded to do her morning routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face, and taking a shower as she put on her white button down shirt, her black tie with her forest green blazer as she topped it off with some black socks that reached just past her ankles and some brown loafers.

She looked in the mirror as she looked at her lavender eyes and her purple hair that reached just at her midback.

At one time she had thought herself very pretty, but after the constant beratement of classmates, she decided she was a dark, quiet, and plain weirdo. A weirdo no one would ever seem to like.

Hinata sighed as she walked out of the door of her house. No one was awake yet. They never seemed to be on the same schedule with her anymore, and for once, she found herself missing the breakfasts she had shared with her father and sister. Since Neji left for boarding school, they were all she had.

Like every other morning that Hinata had found herself in this predicament, there were barely any students out as she made her way to Sarutobi.

It was just a little after six o'clock, and the sun still hadn't reached the center of the sky yet. It was still dawn, and Hinata had come to find that this was one of her favorite times of the day.

It was really quiet out as usual as she walked along the road. She soon switched over to the side walk to take her short cut in the warehouse district not too far from her house. She frequently used to take that path when she found herself waking up at a later hour than planned. She was feeling nostalgic today.

The quietness of the deserted warehouses began to get to Hinata as she began to feel anxious.

She found herself unconsciously quickening her foot pace as she began to her voices drift to her ear from the echoed hollowness of the district. She had never known people to be around the district this early in the morning. Hinata soon found herself wandering to the increasingly loud sound.

They say curiosity killed the neko, and Hinata could have very well died that day, but she'd later say she didn't regret doing what she did since it lead her to her husband, but if you had of asked the near future Hinata, she would say it was one of her most stupid actions, and if she could, she'd take it back any second.

Hinata thought little of the consequences as she found her feet taking her to an old and dusty warehouse that had been condemned for years since an arsonist tried to burn the eastern part of the district down.

She pecked through the crack of the burned door of the warehouse, and she was surprised to see two men standing in front of her with a blade to an extremely beaten man's throat. Her eyes widened and something was telling her to leave and run as fast as she could away from the place, but her feet seemed to be glued to the burnt concrete.

The man was whimpering and blood surrounded him as he proceeded to beg for mercy as one of the two men began to smirk while the other looked passively at the man in front of him.

The passive man asked for some pictures as the bleeding man played stupid. The man didn't play stupid for long though as the smirking man brought his boot covered foot straight down on the man's hands. The man proceeded to cry out in pain.

The man quickly reached into his pocket to throw out some pictures of one of the city ambassador's and a girl who looked to be about eight doing things that made Hinata nauseous.

"I thought you didn't know what pictures we were talking about? I don't like to be lied to. Akatsuki doesn't like to lied to," The man said calmly as Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. She had heard the name before.

.

Hinata stood transfixed as she looked at the men committing the serious crime. She memorized each of their faces, and she unconsciously put the deepness of the man's voice some where in her conscious.

She didn't know it then, but the faces of those men would create nightmares ten times worse than the ones she was experiencing now. She heard the bleeding man's returning whimpers and she nearly fainted at what she saw.

She watched on baited breath as one of the men held a blade to the kneeling man's throat. She knew what they were going to do, but she couldn't force herself to go get help.

What if they didn't actually kill the man?

What if she told and they came to find zero evidence?

Hinata waited on baited breath as the taller man of the criminals brought the huge blade over his shoulder. She watched the man do a full blown grin as he brought the blade cleanly through the man's neck. The man's head began to roll and didn't stop until the dead man's bright green eyes met hers.

Before Hinata could stop herself, she gasped and one of the men looked up with eyes Hinata would never forget as a frown instantly placed itself on the man's surprised face. The man's partner followed his gaze and his insane grin instantly left.

Hinata stared at the shorter man's eyes as ruby red clashed with her softer lavender. She saw the men make a move towards her, and her body finally seemed to come alive as she dashed off and turned the corner as the men just made it out of the door.

Hinata weaved in and out of warehouses as she heard the men's voices as they began searching for her. Her breath was coming in uneven pants from her lack of sleep and the rapid beat of her heart.

She wanted to cry. Why had she just stood there? What was the purpose of her watching that man die when she wasn't even going to be alive to watch them get put in a jail cell? Why was she so stupid?

She looked frantically for some where to hide as she found herself crawling through a hole of a wired fence. They been talking about fixing that hole so that thieves would not be able to go in the storage warehouses and steal. Hinata was happy they didn't.

She made her way through the hole but found her blazer snagged on a jagged piece of barb wire. She quickly disposed of the blazer as she found what she was looking for. A warehouse her father had bought to store a few of her mother's items after she died.

She remembered him taking her here as the real estate agent explained the workings of the warehouse. She remembered him showing her a trap door that made her giggle every time he popped it open. At the time, it seemed like magic, and Hinata was reminded of that feeling as she heaved the door open.

She quickly went to the corner of a wall as she desperately tried get the door open as she heard them find her blazer. Their feet came increasingly fast as her hand made contact with a hollow space in the wall. Her eyes widened for a second before she popped the door open and snuck inside the door just as the two men ran in.

She watched them through the crack in the door as they stalked around the open space of the small warehouse looking for her with intent to kill wafting off of them, but she knew she was safe. Very few knew about the workings of the warehouse.

The warehouse was just as big empty space of room since her father could never get up the courage to even touch most of her mother's items. The only thing there was a few scattered boxes filled with some of her mother's china and a sofa that her mother adored more than any other piece of furniture. Her breathing sounded loud to her ears as they looked in and out of some stranded boxes.

They looked for what to Hinata seemed like many hours. They kept looking until the shorter one stood up abruptly, and Hinata thought she had definitely been caught until he spoke.

"This is a waste of time. The girl has obviously found a means of escape. There is nothing in this room but boxes. There is no where she could be hiding," The man said monotonously as his friend followed his lead.

"Yes, but what are we going to do about her," The taller man rasped out as he slung her blazer over his shoulder.

The man walked calmly over to the other man he grabbed Hinata's blazer. He held it carefully as he fingered the emblem on her blazer. It was at that time she was glad she turned done the offer to have her name emblazed on there also.

"Hmm, Sarutobi High, don't worry, we will find the girl quicker than you think since she has made it rather easy with her carelessness," The man said as he looked rather intensely at the piece of clothing.

"I bet she thinks she has gotten away. She probably won't even go to the cops. We shall find her, and our faces will be that last she sees," The man's partner said as he let out a rather evil sounding chuckle.

"Hn."

Hinata watched their every move as she saw them leave. She let out a breath she had been holding as her breathing became loud and hard as she fell back and everything went black.

000000

Hyuuga Hiashi was a cold strict businessman who ran his chain of businesses with an iron fist, but he was also a strong willed father who loved his kids with equal amount of love that was more than anything, but that didn't make him ignorant to their weaknesses and their strengths.

Hanabi was his youngest was his pride and joy, and she had a confidence that bordered on arrogance. She was social, and she had many friends which often caused him to worry about the crowds she hung out with. She made excellent marks, and she was very beautiful which also meant he had to beat boys off with a stick. She was always taking control of situations, and she always wanted things her way, but the problem was, she just wasn't responsible enough.

Then, there was Hinata, his shy little angel, who was known for her great listening qualities, and her ability to look at a situation from multiple sides. She made perfect marks, and she once was a father's dream.

She was social, but not as social as Hanabi, but she still had many friends. Though she had the responsibility and the knowledge to not do something that she knew would displease him. She was the 'perfect' daughter until one day that changed.

She wasn't as social and he seemed to see less and less of her friends. She was ten times shyer than she once was, and she seemed to become more engrossed in her school work than she was before. Hiashi began to worry, but he then dismissed it as a teenage thing since she was the same Hinata at the house.

Though that seemed to begin changing soon also since her cousin Neji got accepted into a prestigious boarding school somewhere on the other side of Japan in a small town called Konoha.

Regardless of that, if Hiashi ever expected a phone call from the police, he would instantly think of his youngest since she seemed to want to dress and hang out with something she had once called 'lolita'. Not for once would his oldest come to mind until today.

Hiashi waited nervously in the waiting room as he watched his daughter talk to an officer in the police Chief's office. His face was impassive, but anyone who knew him knew that when he began to tap his feet, something was not right, and right now, his foot was about to drill a hole in the floor.

When he had gotten the call, the first thing he did was pick Hanabi up from school and dropped her off at the house. He chose not to comment on the black make up that had mysteriously appeared on her face from that morning when she left to when he picked her up. He had bigger fish to fry.

He then proceeded to come in thinking he could pay her bail and maybe have the incident buried if it wasn't something too big, but he was surprised, relieved, and worried by the fact that they only had Hinata in for questioning and that he wasn't even to bother or talk to her before they were done.

He knew it must be something big, so he sat and waited patiently, that was almost three hours ago, so the officer shouldn't have been surprised by the sweat stains on Hiashi's button up white shirt, or the fact he was instantly splashed in the face with some luke warm coffee as he called the man in to see his daughter.

Hiashi didn't show any signs of being apologetic as he walked in the office to see tear stains trekking their way down her face. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked exhausted. He couldn't believe this was his Hinata as he called her name.

Hinata looked up instantly, and in two seconds flat, she was in her father's arms and sobbing as her rubbed her back comfortingly. She was saying muffled sorrys as her father kept repeating it was going to be alright.

The Chief of Police almost didn't want to break up the scene, but he knew the quicker they got to business, the quicker they could get the girl to safety. He wasn't sure if he himself even realized what kind of danger the girl was in. She was messing with some really shady people.

"Hyuuga-san, if you would please sit down, I will explain to you what is going on," Hiashi looked up at the man as he held his daughter to his chest. He slightly glared at the man as he nodded and got Hinata to sit in her previous seat as he found one for himself.

"Hyuuga-san, it seems you daughter has witnessed something that has put her in an extreme amount of danger," Hiashi's eyes widened as he let the man continue to speak on what was going on.

"This morning, apparently your daughter was walking to school when she went through the warehouse district. Now, that isn't really a problem since legally you do own property in the district, and so that technically gives her the right to walk through there without it being a felony," Hiashi continued to listen intently.

The police chief sighed as he stood up and went to his cabinet to grab some aspirin. He knew this was the hard part. He took the medicine without water as it instantly went down and soothed his coming headache. His nerves seemed to calm, but he remained standing.

"While Hinata here didn't do anything wrong, while walking through the district, she did witness some wrong doing. Apparently, Hinata here, witnessed a murder of a well known reporter by the hands of even more well known gang," Hinata had remained quiet until that point as she broke into more sobs.

Hiashi was just sitting there with a look of shock on his face. He was so enamored, that he couldn't even bring himself to try and calm the almost hysterical Hinata. Well known reporter, and a well known gang? Hiashi's eyes doubled in size.

"I-it couldn't b-be. N-not the f-famous Ak-aka-aka...ka," Hiashi found he couldn't say the name as the chief began nodding his head as he looked crestfallen. Hiashi's head instantly went to his head as he finally grasped how dire the situation was.

"Hinata can not stay here in Kyoto. If she does, she will be in a huge amount of danger," The chief said, and Hiashi had already realized this. He was shaking his head forlornly as Hinata surprisingly spoke up.

"B-but sir, i-if you n-needed m-me to, I-I c-c-could i-i-i-identify t-the c-criminals f-for y-you," The chief smiled at the brave young woman since most people who caught Akatsuki vowed to never speak a word, but he knew that it was not nearly that easy.

"Hinata, I am sorry, but it is no where near that easy. If it was, we would have already rounded up all of them, and they would be in jail. From your description, it sounds like the job of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. We have dozens of cases on them that we know for sure they did, but we can never convict them for numerous reasons," The chief said as he brought out a folder that was thick with cases on the two of them.

"Like what," Hiashi knew of the gang and their reputation, but sometimes reputation proceeded themselves. He wanted to get a good guess at what they were really dealing with.

"Well, we might have eye witness accounts, but not a piece of scientific evidence. Though normally, we could probably convict them with witnesses and reputation alone; however, all of the witnesses we seem to get all seem to come up missing," The chief said as he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

Her eyes widened instantly as she stared at the floor, and she gulped as her hands began to shiver as she felt her breathing get hard. Her eyes began to water, and she thought she would break down until a hand was placed atop hers.

She looked up at her father and instantly felt herself relax as he gave her a rare smile. She gave one back as the chief watched them.

"So, what are we supposed to do since it is obvious that the Akatsuki are going to come for her. That is of course if they even know about her," Hiashi said with a bit of hope coming to his silver eyes, and this only made the chief wish at the moment he had chosen to be a doctor like his grandfather begged him to.

"Oh yes, they definitely know of Hinata, and exactly where to find her since they have seen her face, and they have her school blazer," Hiashi's eyes snapped to Hinata. Finally noticing her blazer was in fact missing.

"Also, to answer your previous question, we are planning to put you, Hinata, and Hanabi in the witness protection program in hopes that we will be able to finally get a solid case on the Akatsuki with Hinata's help later," The officer in the room finally spoke up since the chief had seemed to miss the underlining question.

Hiashi knew that they didn't have a choice. It was obvious what needed to be done for the protection of his family. He would have to join the program, and completely uproot his family.

He sighed as his old age began to show as he slouched in his chair and began rubbing his temples.

"When?" Was all he asked as the chief instantly knew what he was talking about. The chief indicated his head towards the officer, and the officer left since he already knew when they were supposed to leave, so he needed to make a very important phone call to a very special school.

"Immediately," That was all the chief said as Hinata and Hiashi left in a small flurry to get to Hanabi.

Apparently, they would have to move, change their names, and change their appearances, so that if Akatsuki were to find Hinata, they wouldn't know who she was the instant they saw her.

They said they didn't have to change much since Akatsuki was a gang who could instantly see detail. If they changed even the slightest known details about Hinata, then it would throw the Akatsuki off since they would most likely be looking for those actions from the girl. Though, they also knew Akatsuki was no where dumb enough to not notice the obvious.

That night, at the stroke of twelve, the Hyuugas were off.

Hiashi told his business a brief summary of what was going on, but he did not go in to detail.

He told them for awhile he and his family would be operating on aliases because of some recent events that need not be discussed. He transferred Hinata and Hanabi out of their schools without a word, and the police put both of their files in lock down along with Hiashi's.

From that point on, the Hyuugas were never in Kyoto. For awhile, the Hyuugas would not even exist. Some found it hard to forget them since Hiashi owned so many of the chains in Kyoto, but that was explained as a fact that Hiashi ran businesses in Kyoto, but was never actually living in Kyoto.

The Hyuugas no longer existed there, but the true question was, where were they when they left?

This is a new story I started immediately after posting Only the Strong Survive. Something tells me I won't be getting too many reviews on this story, but you know what, that is okay because I am still going to write it because I like the idea. The faithful few that do review, thanks, and please help me through when I get discouraged, and if there are no faithful few, then ouch, just ouch. Anyways, rest of the Naruto gang show up next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hello folks! No, I am not dead, but I also do not own Naruto.

**AN: **I know I haven't been on in awhile, and sorry people, but I just haven't had much inspiration lately. I have been trying to edit work, and rework old stories while trying to write Chapters, and it is hard. Like I mentioned in my profile, I need a **RELIABLE BETA** if anyone is interested. It is hard sorting all this stuff out, and I need help from people who are interested. Even when I spend all night editing, it seems like I never catch those pesky mistakes, and I am hoping someone could help me with that. That is also the reason I tend to give away my stories, just too much work for me brain, especially with school.

000000

_Eyes as cold as ice and the color of the deepest pits of hell bore into her back as she ran with what seemed like each breath within her body. She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't, for if she did, she would not make it pass the night._

_Crows cawed over head as they raced across the thin red sky that gave her no comfort. With each step, she felt as if she was being pulled closer and closer to the enemy, and it scared her to the point of almost collapsing as she flung her head back to look at the trees that passed, or in this case, didn't._

_She risked a look back, and her eyes met pure chest. Her body acted on it's own as her movements stilled themselves. Her breath was coming out in hurried pants as her eyes went as big as saucers. Sweat beads ran across her forehead frantically as if they were also trying to escape the monster._

_In and out, in and out. She could hear his breathing, and hers seemed to be coming out three to his mere one. Though hers seemed to slow down to match his own as she finally stood facing him completely. Still too struck by the situation. Though all breathing seemed to seize in an instant as two small words left his pale lips._

_"Wake up."_

0000000

Hinata gasped as her body lunged forward violently as she felt tear drops trek relentlessly down her face. She looked at the clock and realized it was only a mere minutes past three. Her wake up timing was a new record, and she still couldn't control her breathing as her chest slightly constricted.

She reached around to her left as she felt for the desk that held her pills. Though her hands were only met with air as her ears were then met by a snore. Hinata's body reacted on it's own as it jumped. Only to look to her side and see both her sister lying on the mattress pristinely and the aforementioned desk.

Hinata's body slowly started to calm down as her breathing evened out, and her face started to dry as her silent sobs started to seize. She continued to breathe manually as the doctor from the precinct had informed her after she had woken up from her black out after stumbling her way there after waking up hours later in the warehouse.

The doctor had warned her that she may be dealing with such attacks, and she had prescribed her some pills to help out when things got too bad. Hinata was at first hesitant to take them, but after her first night of having the violent dreams, Hinata found herself relying on them more than she probably should.

Hinata almost laughed at herself for forgetting all too easily about where she was. They had been there a week. They had been at the hotel for a week, and they rarely left the room due to her father's protectiveness.

In and out he would go. Saying he was going out to get some nourishment or he was arranging things for when they were to finally move into some place that was more secure.

The hotel was not nearly as nice as the ones that they had stayed in when they occasionally traveled outside of Kyoto, but it wasn't a dump either. It was comfortable and homely with two twin beds and a medium sized sofa that could pull out into a bed, which her father had chosen to take.

It was more western styled, and Hinata found it comfortable.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore, and she found herself staring at the visage of her younger sister. She looked so innocent, and Hinata felt horrible for having had to drag her into this mess. Hanabi didn't deserve it.

She had friends, and she had people who cared about her. People who would miss her. People who would remember her and the fact that Hinata had taken her from that made her slightly nauseous as she let another tear slip away from her eyes again.

Hinata let herself silently slip back under the covers as she released soft sniffles. It felt as if even when she tried to do well, those things ended up bad for her. She hadn't done much in her mere sixteen years of life, but now a days, it felt as if she was going on forty. She didn't want this anymore. She didn't want the pain.

Hinata found she was just staring at the wall before exhaustion took over her body and claimed it's dominance as her body relaxed itself against the soft mattress. Hinata slept as peacefully as would be expected that night. Not for a second noticing the slightly resentful sympathetic eyes of her younger sister.

0000000

"Tou-san, you can not be serious!" Hanabi exclaimed as she, Hiashi, and Hinata walked around the building that was known as Konoha Prep.

Everything about the building seemed to be outdated with small spacious classrooms, and bathrooms that only looked moderately clean. It overall was not a bad school, but compared to the prestigious Sarutobi Academy, one could see why Hanabi was as frazzled as she was.

"Hanarabi, this school is perfectly fine, and I think you owe an apology to Ebisu-san for disrespecting his school," Hiashi said as Hinata looked on.

"But Tou-san, look at this dump. When's the last time these people waxed their floors?" Hanabi said as Hiashi narrowed his eyes into a scolding glare. Hanabi noticed that her father was not fooling around, and her cheeks colored slightly from embarrassment as she heaved a sigh.

"Gomenasai that your school only looks second class. I am sure with the right precautions it could easily make it up to first class code," Hanabi said seriously as her father sighed. Knowing that was the best the man was going to get.

"Ano Hanarabi-san, arigatou. It will be an honor to have a chance to teach you," Ebisu said with standard protocol as he fixed his glasses and stared at Hinata. Though Hinata wasn't sure who he was staring at because of his glasses.

"Arigatou again Ebisu-san for the tour. Please trust that Hanarabi will not be as nearly outspoken next time you two meet," Hiashi said as he noticed the man's eyes seemed to still be situated on his eldest. Hanabi also seemed to notice since Ebisu created a somewhat awkward silence by not responding immediately.

'Her skin is so pale and smooth. I wonder if it is soft als...NO Ebisu! You promised! You promised that after that student at Fuyagaki High didn't press charges you wouldn't do it again! You promised!'

The sound of someone clearing there throat made Ebisu come out of his mental berating as he noticed Hiashi give him a suspicious look and Hanabi giving him a 'What a freak' look as he blushed red from cheek to cheek. Though Hinata didn't seem to notice anything as she was too busy in her own world.

"Ugh, yeah, right. Your welcome Hizashi-san, and I will be sure to keep a close eye on your daughter for you," Ebisu said a little too eagerly as Hanabi gave a small step back as she looked at her father pleading. As if she was begging him not to leave her in the care of that man.

"Hai, we will see you in the following week Ebisu-san," Hiashi said as he gave a slight casual bow before he and his daughters began making their way out of the school building. Though Ebisu waited before they were gone before he too looked at the floor before he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Hmmm, time to get out the buffer," Ebisu said before he went to go do his other part of the job. The school didn't need a tour guide everyday of the week, so it helped to keep busy, at least that's what he told himself.

0000000

"Gees, what a freak," Hanabi said as she got in the back seat of her father's car.

"Hanabi, that is not an appropriate thing to say, and I don't want you carrying that kind of language to school when you start on Monday. You don't see your sister speak that way," Hiashi said as he started the car up and merged into the following lane.

"Humph, she doesn't say much of anything these days. 'Cept for when she talks in her sleep. I am so happy that we are moving into our new house today. I promise if I have to hear more of her sob story, I am going to puke," Hanabi said more harshly than she had intended, but lack of sleep could do that to you.

Hiashi chose not to say anything since he realized that the move was particularly hard for his younger daughter. She didn't have to witness a man dying, but she did have to witness the suffering of her older sister because of it. Hanabi didn't want to show it, but she knew what was happening was for the best, and Hiashi knew that. He just hoped Hinata realized it also.

Though Hinata didn't seem to hear anything as she looked forward; however, she did. She had heard everything her younger sister had said, and she tried to keep strong as she looked at her hands. She knew she was causing more trouble than she was worth, and she'd do anything to make it up to her sister.

The rest of the drive was silent as Hanabi listened to her Mp3 player, so the other silent Hyuuga's were left to their own thoughts. Hiashi took a couple glances at his daughter, but she stayed exactly the same as she looked at her folded hands that sat in her lap. Hiashi could see the sadness in her posture, so he decided to speak.

"Hinata…I know that you are hurting right now, and I know that you feel guilty and confused, but you can not let this consume you. What those men did was horrible, and I am proud to say that my daughter was strong enough to own up to her responsibilities. Though I do not want to lose you in the process." Hiashi said as he looked at her.

"You have to move on with your life, and I am not saying that you should embrace what happened, but I am not saying to forget either. You have to make a combination of the two and keep on living. That is the only way that you will survive," By this time, Hiashi had stopped in front of his next stop.

Hinata was letting the words sink in as she felt herself wanting to let go. She knew she wouldn't be able to forget the eyes of the man who she had watched being killed, and she also knew that the pain would not go away, but if she just accepted what she saw, and that she was not at fault, the pain would dull over time.

Hiashi stared at his daughter for any sign that what he said had gotten through to her, when all he got was Hinata's head lowering some more slightly, he gave a sigh. Thinking that what he had said did not even crack the surface at mending his daughter's broken spirit. That was until she spoke.

"A-arigatou...Tou-san," Hinata said just above a whisper as she looked up at her father with a soft sorrow filled smile, but a smile no less.

Her father smiled a kind small smile as he squeezed her hand slightly as he looked at her with the loving look only a parent can give to his or her child.

"Yeah, that moment was precious and all, but Tou-san, you do know you're parked in front of a jailhouse don't you?" Hanabi said as she pulled off her earphones to slightly lean forward towards the front of the car.

"This is not a jailhouse Hanabi, this is Hinata's new school," Hiashi said, which caused Hinata to look up, and she then realized that Hanabi wasn't too far off from her assumption. The school did look slightly more like a jail then a learning facility.

"Whoa...and I thought I had it bad," Hanabi said as she gave a small giggle at her sister's misfortune.

It just didn't make sense to Hinata. Even as they got out of the car and began walking towards the school. The school looked as if it was a hazard to itself!

The windows weren't as clean as they should be with piles of dirt being seen even on the third floor from where Hinata was standing. The bicycle rack was rusted and it looked a little banged up, and there were remnants of what looked like previously cut chains.

The paint was white in some places yet cream at others, and where there was no paint at all were things said such as 'Yakuza FTW!', 'Gokudō #1!', and something that almost had Hinata running for the hills 'Akatsuki pawns all.'. The sentence didn't even need an exclamation mark to get its point across.

Even Hanabi didn't say anything as they walked into the school to see the inside looking no better. Some of the lockers looked demolished beyond repair, and half of them also had some type of writing on them that Hinata didn't even want to mention it was so vulgar.

Hiashi was getting more and more skeptical of the sanity of the Chief as he followed the small school map that he held. It wasn't exactly somewhere he would want to willingly send his daughter, but the police had sworn that this was the safest place for his daughter, so he didn't argue.

Hiashi stopped at the main office to see only one light on. He knocked curiously and heard various noises from inside. Some sounded like shuffling, others sounded like screaming, there was some trace of glass breaking, and then strangely enough, there was a sound of a pig.

The door jutted open as the Hyuugas looked at each other cautiously. They looked forward to see a young brown haired woman with a small wiggling piglet in her arms come to the door with a smile as she looked them all over. The pig didn't seem to want to sit still as it continued to move.

"That's enough Ton-ton, you know better than to run around when she gets like that. You were asking for it that time," The woman said to the piglet as it seem to give a sigh of defeat as if it knew she were right. The Hyuugas looked at each other as they watched the woman.

"You must be the Hyuugas…or should I say the Hyuungans," Shizune asked as all three nodded at the same time. Her smile only brightened more as she looked over the stoic, shy, and scowling Hyuugas.

"Right this way then please," Shizune said as she walked further into the office to show what looked like a small waiting room in front of what appeared to be the desk of the secretary that was probably off on a Thursday of the break. Behind the secretaries desk was two offices. One that read Principal and one that read vice principal.

"Just sit right there, and I will notify Tsunade-sama of your presence," Shizune said gently as the three Hyuugas took a seat in the waiting room. She smiled one more time before she shuffled into the back. Closing the door, and opening it so slightly that they could not see inside. Though they could most definitely hear inside.

"Tsunade-sama, the Hyuug...I mean the Hyuungans are here," they heard Shizune said as she used their new surname. It still felt weird for Hinata to go by her new name, but it had to be done.

"You mean the Hyuugas, Shizune. It's the Hyuugas. How many times do I have to tell you that?" They heard someone slur in the back, and Hiashi gave a sigh as he put his hand across his head. It was the Principal, he was more than sure of it.

"Ie, Tsunade-sama. Don't you remember Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said as her voice seemed to drop to a whisper.

"Of course I do. I always remember," said whom they perceived to be Tsunade.

"Hai, good, then I can go get them and we can..." Shizune never got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Who? Go get who? You know there's no one here but you and me Shizune. How many times do I have to tell you that?" said Tsunade as all three Hyuugas sweat dropped. It seemed like poor Shizune was only going around in circles.

"The Hyuugas Tsunade-sama! I mean the Hyuungans! The Hyuungans!" Shizune said frustrated as her breathing got a little heavy, and Hinata could tell that she must have looked extremely frazzled from what had happened.

"Oh, right. Send them in," was all they heard as Shizune walked back out with a small scowl on her face as her short brown cropped hair seemed to slightly stick up on its ends. Hinata could tell the school would most definitely not be boring, or ordinary.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now."

The Hyuugas stood up rather hesitantly as Shizune just continued to smile a rather forced but still genuine smile. She guided them to the back, and she open the door only to shut it instantly after she caught sight of Tsunade gulping down a bottle of mouth wash with a bottle of sake in her other hand.

"Oh, ano, gomenasai. Tsunade is just a little busy right now, she will be right with...you," Shizune said as Tsunade opened the door looking slightly more sober as she gave a small burp then smiled towards them.

"Come on in," She said as she walked in her office and sat back behind her large mahogany desk. She didn't see the face that Shizune and the three Hyuugas made as they got a whiff of her burp.

"It smells like peppermint and a bar. I can't believe that Hinata's principal is wasted," Hanabi said with so much mirth that Shizune could do nothing but bow her head and shake it with shame.

"And, Hanabi, how would you know what a bar smells like?" Hiashi said as he walked into the office ahead of his daughters while giving Hanabi a glare that said he had better like the answer to that next question.

"Ano, I don't. I was just saying," Hanabi said slightly embarrassed as Hinata gave a small smile.

Pretty soon, the whole family was seated in front of Tsunade as Shizune stood beside her with Ton-ton still positioned securely in her arms. Tsunade was still slightly a little intoxicated, and everyone could tell since she spent a good five minutes looking for the key to the lock on her desk. She ever so often moved the key from one hand to another to make it easier for her to find. Shizune had to remind her she was holding them.

"Oh yeah, right," Tsunade said as the Hyuugas sweat dropped, and Shizune laughed nervously as Tsunade opened up the desk.

Tsunade reached down into her desk, and she pulled out a yellow manila folder that had Hinata's new name on top of it. It made Hiashi a little nervous since it was so easy for someone to come in and easily get the file on his daughter.

"Right, so if I am correct from what I have been informed of, your name is Hyuungan Hinatari, right?" Tsunade said as Hinata gave a small nod as she looked at the blonde haired pigtailed woman. Tsunade seem to give some hms and some ahs as she continued to look over the folder.

This continued for awhile until Tsunade put down the folder and looked the Hyuuga family over. She gave them a quizzical stare before she opened up her mouth to speak to them.

"Well, it seems like everything is in order and ready to go for when Hinatari starts her first day. On Monday, she will get her locker number and her schedule, and she will also get a personal tour from one of our best students after the school day is done. You can also find the school uniform at Watshu Uniforms. Will that suit you well Hizashi-san?" Tsunade asked as she gave him her full attention.

"That will do just fine," Hiashi said as he gave a small nod with his head.

"Well then, if that will be all," Tsunade started to say.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama," The meek reply surprisingly came from Hiashi again.

"Hai, Hizashi-san."

"I can not help but be a little worried for my daughter since there doesn't seem to be any real security here for her protection. If I am not mistaken, the Chief promised us a school that would ensure the safety of my daughter, and after seeing some of the campus, and the precautions used, I can't help but be a little worried," Hiashi said elegantly.

"Hai, I could see where you would get that, but I assure you Hizashi-san, we have the best security present in this school for your daughter. Do not worry about her secret getting out, or about her protection because I promise that I will make sure that she is kept safe while here," Tsunade said casually as if she had given the speech a thousand times before.

That _seemed_ to be all that Hiashi needed as he gave a nod and stood up to leave as his daughters once again followed his lead as they both gave casual bows as their father had done. Though Tsunade seemed to have one more thing to say before they left.

"Oh and gaki. I smell like spearmint and a brewery. Just for future references, there is a difference," Tsunade said as Hanabi gave a wide eyed nod. Not believing that the woman could have heard what she had said when she had made sure to whisper where only her family could hear.

"Good," Tsunade said as she watched them exiting with Shizune following to show them out. Tsunade gave a sigh as she slightly slumped in her chair as she looked over Hinata's file one more time.

"Too bad. Welcome to hell kid," she said as she closed the file one more time before she placed it back in the file cabinet from wince it came. She then reached just under there to grab for her extra bottle which she found was not there.

"Ah hell. Shizune! Get your ass back here!"

0000000

_Back in Kyoto_

A man who looked as if he was incased in black with multiple piercing on his face was visited by two of his prized hit man. He looked them over with a cold stare as they kneeled before him. Ready to report all that they had seen to their ruthless boss.

"Well, Zetsu, Sasori, what has occurred?" was all the man said as he leaned back on his chair. It was best to get right to the point in situations such as these. Wasted time could be the exact thing that brought down a whole operation that he and his partner had fought to build.

"Surprisingly Leader-sama, they haven't come to pick up Itachi or Kisame yet, which is quite out of the ordinary for them in situations such as this," Zetsu said as he stayed kneeled in front of his boss. This information was quite interesting indeed.

"Hmmm, this must mean that they are gathering information. That most definitely is not good. They must believe that this case is special in some way. They must believe that they have us," The masked leader said as he looked his subordinates over one time. The one named Zetsu merely nodded.

"And you Sasori, how is our new recruit? Has he made it in yet?" The man asked as the one named Sasori tensed at the question that was currently directed towards him. It was a simple question that held so much sway in which direction they were going to go with the case.

"Ie, Leader-sama," Sasori said as the eyes of the leader narrowed as the bore down on the red headed man.

"What do you mean ie? How in the hell could Tobi screw that up? All he had to do was go in, stay undercover, and graduate. How the hell could he screw up graduating from the Police Academy only a mere week before graduation? I made sure Deidara was to accompany him so as to make sure it went well, how did this happen?" The leader said with his voice raising a notch.

"I do not know all the details Leader-sama. All I know from what Deidara has been able to tell me is that there was some type of explosion having to deal directly with Tobi and him. Apparently, the explosion was big enough that it made the news," Sasori explained as he kept his head bowed.

The leader sighed as he thought about actually taking Kisame up on his offer and investing in a television set. It looked as if Kakuzu was going to be having a fit when he would hear about the possible buying of a television on top of the dues they were sure to accumulate from the little episode with Tobi and Deidara.

"Well then, it looks as if our plan will have to be rearranged. I was hoping since Tobi hadn't been seen yet, and the fact that Deidara is rarely spotted during missions, that their joining the police force would make it easier to dispose of our witnesses, but I guess that plan was shot to hell," The leader said as he thought over what to do next.

"The only thing I can think to do now is use that blazer that was found by Kisame and Itachi to track her down as they suggested, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it the hard way," The leader said as if he was thinking out loud.

"Zetsu, I want you to go to Itachi's and Kisame's hiding space, and I want you to inform them of their new mission," Zetsu nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye as he headed off to inform the pair of how they were going to have to clean up their own mess.

"Sasori, I want you to go to the police station and go get those two idiots and bring them back to me. I have a very special mission that I am going to give to the both of them to complete," The leader said as Sasori also nodded and disappeared in the darkness of the room.

"Oh and Konan, get me an aspirin and a herbal tea," The leader said as he gave his final orders as a young woman with blue hair and piercing also appeared out of no where and gave a nod before she went off to get her leader what he ordered.

The man just sat back and tried to rub his headache away. It was the price he had to pay for choosing to constantly work with the idiots. He could not wait until the true leader would return and take his rightful spot as the head of the Akatsuki.

"No wonder I found that gray hair."

000000

CHA! Chapter 2 of a story many did not think would be continued. I wanted to give it more of a humorous feel because although it is a suspense tale, it is also meant to be funny, so if it wasn't, I'll have to try harder.

And no, Hinata will not just forget about what happened. It will take her awhile before she is back to her old self, but I also didn't want her to be sulking for most of the story, so I am interested to see how that is going to come out. By the way, these are their new names if you guys did not catch it.

Hyuuga Hinata is now Hyuungan Hinatari.

Hyuuga Hanabi is now Hyuungan Hanarabi.

And daddy Hyuuga, also known as Hyuuga Hiashi, is now Hyuungan Hizashi. In memory of his dead twin brother.

SO Read, Review, Fave!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hello folks! No, I am not dead, but I also do not own Naruto.

**AN: **Only putting this AN because it feels weird not to have one to put up for this chapter, so yeah. I also, **I WENT TO WRITING CAMP FOR 2 WEEKS! YAY! **Please don't stalk me.

**Listening To: Who Killed Tangerine? By Tears for Fears**

00000000

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. Her hand slightly running through her newly dark blue hair. It looked so different, but it actually looked natural. It fit her face nicely, and that was something she wasn't always able to say.

Hinata sighed forlornly as she fingered the new length of her hair. They had 'suggested' that she cut her hair. It had been devastating at the time to see locks and locks of her hair crumble to the floor. Her glorious hair had gone from the small of her to the middle of her back. It was a good length of hair for any normal woman, but for Hinata, she felt slightly naked.

They were changing things about her that made her...well her. Key elements that distinguished her from any other of the multiple Hyuugas that littered the world with their similar eyes and their recognizable hair. Everything that had set her apart was now lying on the floor. Maybe that was the point.

They had also reshaped her bangs. Making them steps instead of even as she had had them originally. It made it easier to see her newly lilac eye hue. It was a subtle switch that only a well invested person would notice, which meant that Hinata had noticed the change right away.

The color was softer and more pinkish in hue. It gave her a more vulnerable look and a slight twinkle that hadn't been there before. Again, it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata at all, but it was Hyuungan Hinatari, and from now on, that's who she was.

Hinata was shaken from her trance when she heard a small bang on her door. It was Hanabi. Only Hanabi had to be so loud to catch someone's attention. It could be no one else. Her father was already asleep, and they were alone. No servants, none of her father's assistants, no gardeners, no anything. Just Hinata and her family. Stuck in the suburbs of Konoha.

"Onee-san, ugh, hurry up. I have to pee!" Hanabi said with slight force in her voice as she continued to bang on the door while at the same time making small whimpering noises to hold it in.

Hinata made a show of flushing the toilet. Not wanting her sister to know why she was really up at two in the morning. It wasn't like she would care anyways. She had to go through some changes also with her hair going from midback to shoulder length and her chocolate hair being lightened to more russet. Her eye color now had a bluish tint instead of its original silver, and of course, it suited her.

"O-onee-san, o-onegai," Hanabi said with strain in her voice as she tried to hold it in with mild trouble. Hinata only blinked before she opened the door to see a smeared blob bump past her to give her a small shove before the door was clicked back into its previous place.

Hinata could only sigh again as she made her small trek to her new room. It was nothing like her old room. It was of medium size with light purple walls and a small closet tucked in to the side of her wall. Her old room had been larger with white walls and a large armoire to hold her clothes.

Her new room was nothing like her old room. Though the walls were purple, it still felt bare and homeless without the pictures of her and mother, her and father, her and Hanabi, and of course, her Neji. It felt cold and lonely, and Hinata had decided on her first day of being there that it had fit her.

Hinata cracked her door open slowly as she peaked through the crack to make sure that nothing was out of place. It didn't matter that the Chief had promised her safety. He wasn't the one waking up in cold fear with sweat beads dripping across his face and his hair. He wasn't the one seeing his death night after night.

Hinata released the breath she was holding when she saw that her room seemed to be Akatsuki free. She cautiously walked to her bed and her head would dart from side to side with any small noise that was made. A cricket chirping, a rustle of the wind, or a creak that would come from her foot pressing too far in the wood under her rug. It would all cause her too jump.

Hinata finally got to her bed and hurriedly got under the covers as she shook with fear. She felt as if she were five again and hiding from the boogeyman. It was a horrible feeling, and this was only her first night in the room. Would this continue for the rest of her life? Would she ever have peace again?

Hinata held in a small sob as she clutched the blanket to her form for protection. It was funny how a simple quilt had begun to act as her protector. Her defense against the hidden monsters in the shadows. When in reality, if they were to truly find her, her quilt could do nothing to save her.

Hinata tried going asleep again as she had before she had bolted up and spent an hour in the bathroom staring at her. She closed her eyes, but just as before, she saw a shadow of a figure creeping towards her with her eyelids closed. She saw it staring at with mixed fascination and hate. She saw it lunging.

Her eyes shot open and Hinata shot out of her bed and took hurried steps out of her dark room. She had no idea where she was going, or who was going to save her until she knocked on the bedroom door. She was shaking like a leaf, and her breathing was rushed.

She heard a groggy response to her knock, and she cracked the door some. She saw the figure resting soundly on their before she let herself open the door a bit more to get a good look at the figure.

"I-imouto-san?" Hinata asked in her littlest voice as she stood at the door way of her little sister's room. She found herself playing with a lock of her hair and shuffling her foot. She couldn't help it. She always reverted to this form whenever she needed something. It had always worked on her father.

"What do you want?" Hanabi asked gruffly as she propped herself up from her bed. Her hair was all over the place, and her sheets were slightly dangling from the bed. Hanabi had always been a rowdy sleeper. Hinata always tried to avoid sharing a bed with her do to numerous bruises caused from her kicking.

"C-can I...c-can I...ano...c-can I..." Hinata struggled to get the words out. Her little sister had been quite nasty to her lately. She was scared to be turned away this time. She couldn't sleep by herself. Not tonight, and she was not going to ask her father to share his bed with her. She was too old for that, and she also didn't want to let him now how traumatized she really was.

"Ugh! Just spit it out already! I need some sleep!" Hanabi said with irritation as she glared at Hinata. Her eyebrow was doing that tick thing that Hinata had only witnessed on some kind of anime, so she was quite intimidated.

"Ano, never mind," Hinata said with a squeak as she turned to almost scurry away before she saw the looming darkness that emitted from her room. She looked at it with fear in her eyes before she looked back at her sister to see her staring at her still. Hinata tried to ask again, but she found her words caught in her throat.

Hanabi gave a small sigh. She should have known this was coming. Hinata was always easily frightened. Even when they used to watch scary movies, Hanabi would go to sleep with ease. Knowing it was just a movie, and Hinata would come and hunt her down and ask to stay in her room.

Though this time, it wasn't just a movie. It was real life, and truthfully, Hanabi hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. She had heard when Hinata had tiptoed to the restroom, and she had worked up the courage to 'go to the bathroom' just so wouldn't have to be alone. She was actually about to go beg Hinata to let her stay with her until she heard the signature knock.

"Come on," Was all she had said when she had looked into Hinata's eyes. The pure unadulterated fear would have been like a mirror to Hinata if Hanabi hadn't used all the strength in her facial muscles to try and hide it. She was supposed to be the strong sister.

No sooner had she said those words did Hinata bomb rush her as she snuggled under the covers with her little sister. Hanabi couldn't help but smile as her face was met with a head full of Hinata's hair. She found herself snuggling, too.

"Arigatou, imouto," Hinata said in a small whisper.

"Dōitashimashite, onee-san," Hanabi said with a yawn as they both fell into a sound sleep.

000000

Hinata walked around the store languidly looking at all the uniforms on the racks and lining the walls. It was not something she was used to at all. She was used to tailor made uniforms and custom made loafers and such, but here, there was no such thing. It was sort of scary as she looked at some of the more provocative ones. She gave a shiver.

"Ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie, ie..." Hanabi said as she leafed through uniform after uniform as if she had a choice in which uniform she wore, and usually, she actually did. At Sarutobi schools, they had about seven different variations and color for their students to choose from. Not including the summer and winter versions of each one.

Hinata herself usually got the plain original uniform since she never really wanted to go through the process of looking through the actual uniforms. Hanabi on the other hand, she usually got the most elaborate uniform with the brightest color, which was also usually the most expensive one in the group.

"Hanarabi-chan, tou-san said that we don't get a choice in our uniforms. You see, he's already paying for them," Hinata said as he father gave the man the money as he was given two covered bags.

"Oh hell, he doesn't! I didn't even get to see it! I am not wearing it if I don't approve," Hanabi said as she glared at the bags in her father's hands. Hoping that if she glared strong enough, the bags themselves would catch on fire and burn to an ash.

"Musume, kochira e douzo," their father said as her began walking out the store. Hinata followed obediently while Hanabi continued standing in the store with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. Her father was half way out the store before he realized his youngest wasn't following.

He turned around to meet eyes with Hanabi. She gave a small glare at her father with her feet still planted on the ground. Her father only looked at her calmly as Hinata looked between the two of them. There seemed to be a staring match going on between the two of them.

"Hanarabi, koko ni kite kudasai," Hiashi said in a whisper, but when Hinata looked in his eyes, she suddenly felt a chill in the air. They weren't steely or narrowed, but Hinata had been with her father long enough to know that Hanabi was playing with fire. Hanabi seemed to know it also as she dropped her arms and her head as she followed them. Today, she wasn't going to get her way.

The clerk just watched with baited breath as they walked out the door. He gave a sigh of relieve. He did not need anymore bad publicity. With all the city kids always roaming around his store, he had to always be on the look out for any trouble that could possible occur in his store, least he get shut down, again.

Hanabi followed her father silently. Still glaring at her feet as they walked to the car that the Chief had given them. She let out a sigh, and Hinata was watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Hinata got in the front seat and buckled up while Hanabi got in the back and recrossed her arms around her front. Their father got in the front seat after packing up their new uniforms, and he started the car before he addressed Hanabi.

"It is not wise to disobey your father in public," Hiashi said as he pulled off from the curve.

"Hai, tou-san," Hanabi said in a gruff voice. Hiashi only sighed.

It was a quiet drive back to the house, and Hinata switched from looking at her father to looking at her sister in the review mirror. If it wasn't one thing, it was another with that girl.

Her father pulled into the driveway, and when he made no move to get out of the car, neither did they. Why was it they were beginning to have all of their family meetings in the car?

"Hanabi," Hiashi said as he used her real name. The girl didn't acknowledge him or the fact that he had just broke protocol by using her real name. She just kept her head down as she studied to pleat on her plaid wool skirt. Hiashi sighed. They were doing a lot of that lately.

"Hanabi, I'm sorry that I had to come down on you, but you can no longer act like this. You are getting older, and money is not flowing as it once was. We now have a budget until I am able to get a hold of my bank accounts, which won't be for awhile."

"I can't give you money as freely as I once could, which means no more shopping sprees that go to fifty thousand yen. No more buying your friends things because you can. You will still get an allowance, but the maximum will be five thousand yen if you get that much. Understood?" Hiashi asked as he looked in review mirror.

"Hai, tou-san," Hanabi said as she finally looked up from her skirt to met her father's eyes in the mirror. His eyes had softened from before, and she gave him a small smile.

"Understood?" Hiashi asked as he looked over towards Hinata.

"Hai, tou-san," Hinata answered with another smile before Hiashi gave her a miniscule smile before getting out of the car. Followed by his daughters. He went around to get the uniforms out of the trunk, and when her closed the trunk's door, he was met with the eyes of both his daughters on the bags in his arms.

"It's not that bad. Watashi wa yakusoku."

00000

He had lied straight to their faces. It was that bad. It was like each girl's nightmare had come true when they had opened the bags. Whatever the particular girl had not hoped for, that's exactly what they had gotten.

Hanabi's had been a light blue short sleeved button up shirt with a small bow tie, a small black and white sweater vest, a black and white pleaded skirt with light blue socks, and black loafers with a buckle on the top. The schools insignia was on the left breast of the sweater vest. Meaning she would have to wear it ...everyday.

"I look like a nerd!" Hanabi had exclaimed when she had walked out so show of her new uniform.

"Ie, you don't," Hinata had tried to comfort. Hinata herself wouldn't have minded the outfit. It was clean cut with nice lining, and it looked like a respectable school uniform.

"I don't, e? Why don't you go try your on?" Hanabi said challengingly with her hands on her hip, and Hinata had to admit that she did look slightly like a nerd with the way her skirt was still past her knees even as she leaned forward.

Hinata gave a small shrug as she walked past her sister in the small bathroom on the first floor.

Hanabi sat on the couch in the living room as she flicked through stations on the television screen. She was so happy when she learned that the house had been fully furnished. She was scared she's have to live months without television.

Hanabi kept flicking through channels until she landed on a popular anime about some blonde shinobi who was going through multiple trials and tribulations to get his 'brother' back. Hanabi settled into the couch as she began watching the show.

000000

It hadn't been until the show ended half hour later did Hanabi notice that Hinata still hadn't come from trying on her uniform. She decided to give her couple more minutes before she started getting slightly anxious.

"What is taking so long?" She shouted from the couch as she got up and walked over to knock on the bathroom door. There was no answer, but she did hear shuffling from inside. She knocked again.

"Onee-san?" Hanabi asked as she knocked on the door again. She didn't get an answer. She started to panic a little bit as she continued to call Hinata's name and bang on the door until her fist had turned red. She was really starting to get worried before she heard a small voice call out to her.

"I'm not coming out."

Hinata had said with astonishment in her voice. Was that also horror she heard? It only made Hanabi more curious as she turned the knob of the door to find that it was in fact locked as she had suspected.

"Onee-san, you said you'd show me. Now, come out," Hanabi said as she knocked on the door again as she tried to get Hinata' attention. She only heard more shuffling, but the door still wasn't unlocked.

"I said I'd try it on. I didn't say I'd show it to you," Hinata said back as Hanabi began to get frustrated with. Her patience was running thin. She'd come out and showed off her clown suit. It was Hinata's turn.

"Ugh, you're going to have to show it anyways. Our first day starts tomorrow, and you can't exactly go in your civilian clothes. They'd probably send you home. Where you'll be home...alone," Hanabi knew exactly what to say as the door was yanked open and out stepped Hinata. Hanabi doesn't think she'd ever laughed that hard.

Hinata was wearing a bright pink skirt that dangled at her thighs with a white blouse with a pink collar and a red bow. She had on some brown loafers with white socks folded at her ankle. It was rather cute.

Hanabi wasn't laughing at outfit though. It was rather more about how uncomfortable her sister seemed to be in the outfit. Unconsciously pulling at the bottom of her uniform, and keeping her arms pressed rather harshly across her large bust as if to hide it. She wasn't doing a very good job of it though.

"It's not funny," Hinata said as she looked down at herself. It was not a school uniform suit for a young girl, and she was sure that she'd be humiliated if she were to go to school with the uniform on.

"Ahh, come on! It's not that bad. It's cute actually. A lot better than mine. I'd trade you if I could," Hanabi said as Hinata relaxed a little in her pose. She was still tugging at the ends of the skirt however.

"You have to loosen up. If you go there like that tomorrow, you are going to scream push over, and that is not the type of school that you can survive if you act like that," Hanabi said as she grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked hesitantly. She was already scared to death of going to school in that place, and the way Hanabi was talking; she would be an easy target walking through those halls.

"I know so. You can't go there showing weakness. If you do, you might be in some serious trouble," Hanabi wasn't trying to scare her sister, honestly, but she had to know the truth if she was going to survive.

"Again, I say, and I thought I had it bad."

000000

This Chapter is shorter than the last couple of ones, but that's cause I wasn't ready for her to go to school yet, and I am also not going to show the Akatsuki for a couple more chapters. I am going to focus on Hinata a little more. As you could probably tell, this chapter was focused on sisterly love. Hope you enjoyed!

SO Read, Review, Fave!


End file.
